


talking to the moon

by saekotanakasimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I cried writing this, I dont know what to tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, i also wrote this at 1 am, i lowkey hate this but take it, mentioned daisuga, please read it :(, vaguely based off a tiktok tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekotanakasimp/pseuds/saekotanakasimp
Summary: based off "talking to the moon" by bruno mars. you should listen while reading *smirks*
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 21





	talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, i would like to apologize if i make you cry. secondly, i would like to thank you for reading this if you do. sorry if its short i cannot do words. also this is my first time posting on ao3 lol. anywayz plz enjoy :3

The days were slowly getting shorter and night longer as it neared fall again. Leave became orange and brown instead of the usual forest green. Air was getting crisper and the roads became more busy with cars as it got colder.

As the leaves changed and colors and air got crisper though, Yamaguchi Tadashi found it harder to leave his house. He knew he had classes, mentally taking note not to take morning classes again next year, but he didn’t want to go. Suga and Daichi were constantly there for support, but Tadashi didn’t want to be a burden on the newly wedded couple.

His mom had gifted him a journal. “Write out your problems if you don’t feel like talking love,” she told him with a smile of pity. It hadn’t moved from the spot on his desk since he had given her a fake smile and a soft thanks though. 

Dragging himself out of bed, he decided to try it out. 

Sept 27, 2020

Dear Tsukki ..."no"

Dear Kei ..."no"

To Tsukishima Kei... "NO"

Tsukki, ... He screamed.

Tadashi scribbled out the whole page in frustration. The words wouldn’t go on the page. The pen wouldn’t listen to him. Today would have been 6 years. Yesterday was 1 year. Tadashi didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He looked out the window and saw the bright moon. It lit up the sky, yet it still missed a crescent. The moon was probably his favorite thing to stare at other than Kei’s golden-brown eyes. Tsuki… moon… tears fell from Tadashi’s eyes once again.

Then, he began to start talking out loud. 

“I still can’t believe you just left me you know. It’s been a year and I still can’t believe it.” Tadashi let out a light laugh, “ I probably sound insane right now.”

He sighs and slips on a familiar sweatshirt that still lightly smelled like the cologne Kei used to wear and walked outside. Tadashi prayed the scent never leaves him.

“I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away. I want you back. My neighbors think I’m crazy, but they don’t understand. You’re all I had. Tsukki, you’re all I had.” Tadashi continued to talk with tears streaming down his face. 

He wants to believe that Kei is listening to him from whatever afterlife he’s in. The wind blew by as if it were reading his thoughts. Tadashi curled up into a ball in the uncomfortable metal chair that has been there for who knows how long. 

“Tsu… Kei, why? Just why?” He took another deep breath so he wouldn’t hyperventilate. 

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!” He finally yelled at the moon, tears hot on his face. The stars glittered in the sky, the wind slowed down. All that he could hear were crickets chirping in the distance. 

After what felt like hours of heavy breathing and rage filled staring at the moon, Tadashi collapsed on the hard cold concrete. Whispers of why were all that left his mouth as he let his tears splatter on the ground. 

“Why, why, why,” he muttered as he lightly punched the ground. 

“I love you… I love you so much Tsukishima Kei. I thought we were going to be together forever. You PROMISED me we were going to be together. Tsukki, you broke your promise,” Tadashi laughed through the tears. “You hear that Kei? You owe me the next time you see me. You owe me… you owe m…”

The exhaustion of not sleeping for days finally hit him and he passed out there on the cold concrete. Stars glittering, wind blowing, and crickets chirping. Leaves changing color, air crisp, and roads busy. Yamguchi Tadashi didn’t feel lonely for the first time in a year with the moon watching over him closely.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> you should like follow me on twitter (leopikawhore) if you wanna :3


End file.
